DE 10 2009 036 621 A1 discloses a method of producing an optoelectronic semiconductor component in which optoelectronic semiconductor chips are arranged on a top side of a carrier. A mold body is formed around the optoelectronic semiconductor chips and the mold body covers all lateral surfaces of the optoelectronic semiconductor chips. Preferably, the top and bottom sides of the optoelectronic semiconductor chips remain uncovered. After removing the carrier, the optoelectronic semiconductor chips may be singularized. Contact points may be provided at the top and/or bottom sides of each semiconductor chip. The mold body may e.g. be made of a molding material based on epoxy.
DE 10 2012 212 963.4 which has disclosure similar to that herein, the priority of which is claimed herein, also describes an optoelectronic semiconductor component as well as methods of producing an optoelectronic semiconductor component.
It could nonetheless be helpful to provide an optoelectronic semiconductor component with a reflective surface and a method of producing an optoelectronic semiconductor component having a reflective surface.